


Beauty and the Bodybuilder

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, Lucis Planet Power, M/M, Prompto Protection Squad 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: "Sometimes I wake up and don’t wanna do a damn thing. I don’t wanna try, don’t even wanna think about trying. Not even Cup Noodles can get me out of bed those days. But then I remember you."Prompto thinks he's even more useless than a twig. Gladiolus proves him wrong, revealing rather surprising truths to the heavy-hearted photographer.





	

Gladiolus Amicitia was afraid of someone.

For anyone that was even remotely familiar with Iris’ brother, hearing that would’ve been like finding out Ignis hated cooking. Crazy, right? The Astrals must’ve been playing tricks when they installed such abnormal, uncharacteristic fear into the veins of a gladiator. Not a far-fetched conclusion, especially considering the name of the person Gladiolus was afraid of.  


So. Who haunted every one of the titan’s moves? Who was the one that ignited nightmares within the gladiator’s spirit while the world slept? It was none other than-

Prompto Argentum.

Sure, finding out Noct’s trainer was afraid of anyone would’ve been odd. Finding out he was afraid of Prompto would’ve turned the galaxy inside out, upside down and then would’ve had the galaxy shoved into Ifrit’s inferno. Who in their right mind would be afraid of a chocobo? Noct’s former classmate was a knockout powerhouse in battle, but outside of combat, one would be hard-pressed to find someone that sheltered a sweeter, warmer soul. So the connection between the titan and photographer presented a mind-boggling question. Why was the Crown Prince’s Grand Shield afraid of him?

Gladiolus couldn’t help but fear the radiant, warm-hearted photographer that randomly sang songs so adorable, they would’ve bewitched Necromancers. A certain question wasn’t at all hard to answer in his book, for the photographer’s spirit was made of such frail innocence, it could be shattered in the blink of an eye. Erased by the whirlwinds of war, distorted by a world Prompto never should’ve taken part of. Whenever duties of a political nature separated the prince, his tactician and bodybuilder from their baby bird, the three of them endured Prompto’s absence with no small amount of reluctance. However, Gladiolus couldn’t keep himself from fearing their every move whenever the chocobo joined them on their adventures. Every step they took was possibly a step closer to the gunner losing his innocence, all touch with the very light that made him Prompto Argentum.

That wasn’t something the titan enjoyed thinking about, but it was also something he couldn’t ignore. 

Despite the constant fear of losing the light his friend offered, fear wasn’t the only emotion that rose whenever Prompto came to mind. Pride was just as powerful when it came to the divine, intense light his friend offered. The four of them were stepping deeper and deeper into the unknown, following the path that had been laid out before them, but a certain light was brighter than ever. Profoundly warm, infinite, unable to be broken even when exhaustion settled in. Prompto had asked him for lessons a few weeks ago, and in the wake of a shaky start, the photographer had blossomed into a comet.

Gladiolus couldn’t help but smile, reflecting on his friend’s request. Prompto asked him for specialized lessons with the usual; a bowed head, stammering and a racing heart. Iris’ brother and Noct’s bodybuilder obliged, but the moment Prompto referred to himself as ‘stupid’, the program changed. No longer was Gladio willing to put the baby bird through the usual; it was time for a challenge. 

Gladio tolerated Prompto’s habit of peeling the flesh off his own bones long enough. By the Six, it was time to take a stand. And stand he did, ordering the gunslinger to take on a challenge of profound magnitude. “I’m not givin’ you another second of my time until you work with me on this,” the titan demanded, eyes cutting through the chocobo’s soul.

“You’ve got to say one good thing about yourself. One. Just one. All you gotta do, kid. Gimme one good thing about yourself, and you’ve got another lesson. You’ve got fifteen seconds t’spit somethin’ out, and if you don’t, you’ll spend the rest of the night runnin’ laps. What’s it gonna be, Prom?”

Panic was meteoric on Prompto’s innocent features. Gladio chuckled, remembering how his new trainee scrambled for a response, any response at all. The moment he opened his mouth, Iris’ brother cut him off like a bullet blazing through a window:

“And nothin’ about your damn camera. Don’t think you can get away that easily, kid.”

“B-b-but-“

“Ten seconds.”

Prompto failed the challenge and proceeded to fail the challenge several more times, forced into punishments that filled his already-heavy heart with dread. Laps were only a few of the photographer’s problems. Ignis only made things worse by taking Gladio’s side, either refusing to cook Prompto dinner or giving him the bare bones. Telling him to ‘shape up’ or else he’d never again taste curry’s wickedly glorious, devastatingly delicious magic. The gunslinger never thought the torture would end, but in spite of the way his bones cried out for rest, despite the weight that grew inside of his heart with every passing hour, Prompto always did his best. He ran every lap and climbed every mountain in the highest of spirits, vowing to become better, vowing to transform himself into someone his friends could be proud of. Then-

“I’m Prompto Argentum, and I don’t let anyone get away with hurting my friends!”

Ignis made him the greatest curry Eos would ever know that night, rice and all. After all, incredible progress had been made during their clash against a particularly devilish beast, in which Prompto protected a fallen Gladiolus. Iris’ brother gladly let down his guard to expose his trainee’s light, and it worked. Like a charm. By the Six, it worked. In the wake of that battle, more mantras followed, each one of them filled, radiant with courage. Song. 

Confidence.

“My name’s Prompto Argentum, and I love getting up early in the morning. Why? Because I don’t wanna miss how beautiful the world is when it’s still in bed. How’s that, big guy? Did that work?”

“I’m pretty good with my hands. Taught myself how to fix things around the apartment. That works, right? Time for another lesson, right?”

“I love making my friends happy. No, I can make my friends happy.”

“Try again, kid. You’re close.”

“No good, huh? Okay. I’ll try again. I…um…I make my friends happy? Yeah, I do. I do! And when I do, it feels so damn good!”

“My name’s Prompto Argentum, and I roar like the thunder! Cool, huh? Thought it would be pretty neat to be a superhero, and superheroes have sayings, so I’m like the thunder.”

Noctis thanked him. Thanked his bodybuilder, his childhood trainer and mentor, for lifting Prompto’s spirits out of the muck. Their gunner had been as vibrant as a shooting star as of late, confidence levels beyond the roof, and Gladiolus was that newborn confidence’s foundation. The titan couldn’t help but disagree with his prince and their devastatingly sassy Princess Scientia, though, unwilling to accept credit for the miracles their photographer created. 

It was in Prompto’s presence he made that refusal official, sealing his pride into time’s relentless veins. 

A new day’s promises were spilling through their windows, urging them to heed rains that would soon be upon them. The world beyond their windows was still but loud all at once, binding them to a turbulent reality neither of them could control. And it was in the presence of a certain light-bearer Gladiolus shook his head, adamant about remaining a ghost in the wake of miracles. Prompto had just thanked him for their time together, their lessons, Gladio’s wisdom and patience, but he wouldn’t have it. “I’m not the one climbing mountains faster than Shiva would be able to blink,” the gladiator retaliated.

“I’m not the one getting out of bed every damn morning, pushing himself beyond his limits. Sure, I pushed you a little bit, but you’re at the wheel.”

Prompto bowed his head yet again, eyes and face afire with the tenderness Gladio was so afraid of losing. “I’m not doin’ anything special, big guy,” the gunslinger whimpered, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m just giving you everything I’ve got, that’s all. I said I wanna become strong enough to protect you guys, so that’s what I’m workin’ on. Nothin’ to light fireworks over or anything.”

Gladio’s eyes were as hard as steel, and even colder than Shiva’s breath. “You say things like that, but they don’t make any damn sense. Not everyone gets out of bed with a smile on their face, ready to give it their all every morning. And everything you’re pullin’ out about yourself, all of the good you’re finally facing-it’s always been there. You spent so damn long ignoring it, but you’re finally seeing it, finally embracing it. That takes courage, Prompto. Courage any kingdom would be pretty damn lucky to have.”

“I’m just tryin’ to become someone you guys can be proud of,” Prompto replied, tears painting his cheeks, head still bowed. Gladio placed two fingers under his friend’s chin and lifted it, piercing Prompto with eyes made of the moon.

“You already are. Truth be told, kid, we’re at our best when you’re around. When we’ve gotta be away from you, we’re at our lowest.”

Prompto jolted away from Gladio, another wave of rain striking his eyes. Iris’ brother went on, stern yet loving, furious yet infinitely patient. 

“We already know Noct and Iris are wild about you. It’s as clear as day. But so is Ignis. We talk, kid. Ignis and I have our girl chats. Do you remember the night he put a new spin on that rice dish you love so much?”

“Yeah…”

“He told me he was worried about impressing you. Wanted to make sure it would be special enough to put a smile on your face. Want it word for word? ‘I’ve got to make sure it’s worthy of his time. I know our chocobo’s easy to please, but this must be a masterpiece he’ll never forget’. He loves how you go on and on about his cooking, so he put more of his heart into dinner that night. There’s always an extra handful of heart whenever he wants to whip magic up for you.”

Gladiolus settled a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “It’s easy for him to be himself around you, button. Easy for all of us to be ourselves around you. Noct, Iggy and I don’t lead easy lives, but whenever you’re around, we remember how to take it easy. We feel comfortable enough to kick back and enjoy ourselves. We remember how to laugh. Smile. Our good looks and charm haven’t bought us tickets to easy street, but you make it okay. And it’s not just us. Everyone we meet adores you. Iris can’t get enough of you. It’s no small feat to make everyone you meet fall in love with you, kid, especially in times like these.”

His voice became softer, words enveloped in sadness as soft as the coming rain. “I’m gonna tell you something you can’t tell anyone else. You definitely can’t utter a word of this to Noct. Sometimes I wake up and don’t wanna do a damn thing. I don’t wanna try, don’t even wanna think about trying. Not even Cup Noodles can get me out of bed those days. But then I remember you. I remember how hard you try every damn day of your life. That gets me going.”

A warm, bittersweet chuckle followed. “Prompto, sometimes you’re all that gets me out of bed. I don’t know who or what shoved a pile of bullshit into that imaginative, wild and crazy brain of yours, but that’s all it is-bullshit. When we think everything’s gone dark, all we have to do is remember you and the lights are back on. Everything’s all right. That’s something you should be pretty damn proud of.”

Rough yet loving pats fell on the photographer’s back. “Well, I’m gonna go check on the brat and our darling Princess,” Iris’ brother told him, referring to Noctis and Ignis, who had gone off to market a short while ago. “Rain’s comin, and we know how fussy Iggy gets when it rains. And no more lessons for now. I’m keepin’ you on the challenge, but I’m changing things up a bit. You gotta give me five more good things about yourself before there’s any more training, all right?”

Prompto was soon left alone, in the room he shared with three soulmates. He remained still, remained in the wake of his friend’s words, unwilling to disturb the delicate balance between what had just happened and everything he believed. Not wanting to step out of the reality Gladiolus had cast him into. It was odd, frightening, learning of how he meant so much when he believed he meant nothing at all, when he believed he was just as worthless as a twig, when-

Noct called, asking him what he wanted for dinner.

“Hey, bro, what’s up? Dinner? Nah, not really in the mood for anything in particular. Gladio with you guys? Yeah, that’s good. Just tell Iggy to work his magic. I’m down for whatever!”

Prompto cried himself to sleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by several Promptio fics I read, right on this very site. Some of them featured Prompto asking Gladiolus for lessons. In this adventure of mine, Prompto asks Gladiolus for training in the hopes of becoming a hero for his friends. When he slips by referring to himself as 'stupid', saying he's too stupid to retain anything, Gladio changes things up a bit. Before he gets another lesson, Prompto has to say something good about himself-and must be genuine about it.
> 
> Personal headcanons say Promnis ship has Prompto starting off with a puppy crush on Ignis. Gladio doesn't come off as the dashing heartthrob type to me (or should I say an Ignis-esque heartthrob?), and sees Prompto as a baby bird that needs protecting, so he grows closer to Prompto through a series of emotional events like these. I wrote this with budding Promptio in mind, but if you read it and went 'nah, didn't see it', you're more than welcome to see this as friendship. :)
> 
> This was also inspired by Gladiolus' Brotherhood episode.
> 
> Thank you for being here. :)


End file.
